1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus using a radiation detection sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a two-dimensional flat type radiation detection sensor using semiconductor type photoelectric conversion elements has been developed. A cone-beam type computed tomography (CT) imaging apparatus, which uses such a radiation detection sensor and three-dimensional radiation, has been developed.
The cone-beam type CT imaging apparatus has a problem that an amount of generation of scattered radiation of X-rays is larger, as compared with a narrow-beam type CT imaging apparatus, which irradiates X-rays two-dimensionally.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-121446 discusses that when X-rays irradiated from a plurality of X-ray generation units are detected using X-ray detection units respectively facing the X-ray generation units, scattered radiation of X-rays irradiated from an X-ray generation unit and received by an X-ray detection unit that is not opposed to the X-ray generation unit is detected by the X-ray detection unit that is not opposed to the X-ray generation unit and corrected.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-121446 discusses that influence of X-rays, which is irradiated from an X-ray generation unit, on an X-ray detection unit that does not face the X-ray generation unit is suppressed. However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-121446 does not discuss technology for detecting a distribution of scattered radiation due to the influence of a subject and that is incident on a two-dimensional flat type X-ray detection sensor in a cone-beam type CT imaging apparatus.